


Dobby Lives On - The Sock Story

by Elena78



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena78/pseuds/Elena78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night of Christmas Eve, Harry is called into his sons room to tell them a story before bed. Wanting to hear something about Christmas, Harry tells them a tale unlike any other and remembers an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dobby Lives On - The Sock Story

Christmas Eve had come around fast and Grimmauld place had not seen such festivities in many years. Although they decorated every year, this year they were finally able to get past the magical seals that bonded certain things to the walls and changed it. The dark, gloomy wallpaper was replaced with new, bright colours and the house occupants couldn’t be happier.

Ginny followed her two boys up into the room they shared and tucked them into bed. She kissed them both on the cheek and smiled as she exited the room.

“Are they settled in?” Harry whispered as he snuck up behind her.

Fighting back a shriek, Ginny spun around and playfully hit him on the arm. “Yes and don’t do that!” she said in a harsh, whispered tone. “Lily has just settled down for the night and she will not be woken up by anyone...Not tonight anyway,”

“Really?” Harry said and smiled at his wife. “Why’s that?” he queried as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tight against him.

“Well, you’ll just have to wait and see,” Ginny said seductively before she pulled Harry down to meet her lips by his tie.

“Ewww, gross,” A small voice said behind Ginny.

“Bed, now!” Harry said as he pulled away from Ginny and looked at the small face peering through the door.

“Hurry up Dad!”

“James, get into bed or no story,” Harry whispered and was given a roll of the eyes by his son before he disappeared.

“You were right to name him after your father you know?” Ginny giggled. “I caught him trying to flip Hugo up into the air today,”

“No kidding?” Harry said excitingly. “Did he succeed?”

That question earned Harry another playful slap and Ginny stepped away from him. “No more war stories, I don’t want any interruptions tonight,” She warned as she headed for their bedroom.  
Harry watched as his wife disappeared down the hall and briefly smiled to himself, thinking how lucky he was. 

“C’mon Dad!” an impatient little voice called out to him and Harry chuckled and entered his boys room.

On the bed to his right sat an eager little boy and he wondered if his father had ever sat up like this, ready to hear some wondrous tale and to his left, lay a sleepy looking Albus, a boy who never really understood why his father would smile sadly at him at times.

Taking his seat in the middle of them both, in an old rocking chair that Mr Weasley had restored for him, Harry looked from right to left. “What will it be tonight?” he asked.

James looked at his dad, his eyes shining brightly, and a mischief grin on his face. “Hmmm,” he said, rubbing his finger against his chin as if in deep thought. “Can you tell us a Muggle story tonight?”

“A Muggle story?” Harry asked in surprise.

“Oh yeah,” Albus said excitingly, sitting up in his bed and not looking tired at all now. “Hugo was telling us about this old fat man in a red suit,”

“Albus,” Harry said seriously. “That isn’t very nice,”

“Hugo said it, I’m just repeating it,” Albus replied so innocently and it made Harry chuckle at him.

“I believe he was talking about Santa Clause,” Harry said, knowing exactly what Hugo meant.

“Yes, that’s him,” James piped up and looked at his father. James always knew that there was something about his past that made him sad. Whenever they mentioned the Muggle world, he’d always look like he wanted to cry and it made James wonder what had happened. However, of course, his father would never say.

Just as he was about to say something, he noticed his father had on odd socks. They caught his eye because they were bright. One sock was striped in all different colours and the other had multi-coloured polka dots all over it and it made him laugh.

“What’s with the socks, Dad?” James asked and Albus leaned over the side of his bed to peer down at his father’s feet and almost fell off.

“Hey,” Harry said as he leapt out his seat and helped Albus back into bed. “Be careful now,” he whispered as he tucked Albus back in bed.

“Why are you wearing odd socks?” Albus asked with a grin. “They look like Mummy’s,”

Harry chuckled as he took his seat once again and stared down at his socks. “Let me tell you boys a story about an elf,” Harry paused for a moment and grinned. “One of Santa’s helpers who changed Christmas forever,”

“Really?” Albus said excitedly and James sat up straighter in his bed.

“Yes, really,” Harry said as he leaned back in his chair and got comfortable. “Once upon a time…” Harry began and his boys settled down to listen to the story.

“There was an elf named Dobby. One year, about a week before Christmas, a huge blizzard came upon Santa’s city in the North Pole. It seemed like the Snow would never stop falling, it became harder for all the little elves to keep up with their work,”

“Are these elves like the ones we have?” James interrupted and Harry smiled.

“Yes, they are,” He replied and chose his next words carefully. “But Santa’s elves are different to house elves. They don’t help cook or clean,” he shook his head. “No, these elves help Santa to make all the toys he has to deliver to all the little boys and girls across the world,”

“Wow,” He heard from both his boys.

“But how does Santa get all the toys to all the children in the world?” James asked.

“How do you think?” Harry countered.

Albus gasped. “By Magic?” he said and Harry nodded his head.

“But,” James asked and Harry saw the sceptical look in his son’s eyes. “If Santa uses magic, why isn’t he a part of the Wizarding World?” 

Harry scratched his head in thought and sighed. “Well, you see,” He began and looked at James, who stared at him with a huge amount of curiosity on his face. “Santa’s Magic only exists as long as you believe in him. As Muggle children grow up, they forget about the Magic and Santa becomes just another fairy tale to them,”

“But we know that Magic exists, so why doesn’t he come to us?” Albus asked and Harry looked at him nervously and pushed his glasses back up on his nose.

“Do you believe in Santa Clause?” Harry asked him.

Albus thought about this for a moment. “No,” he said and shook his head.

“Then why would Santa come to you if you didn’t believe in him?” Harry asked and Albus shrugged.

“Tell us more about him Dad,” James said as he settled back down in his bed and Harry was thankful that their questions had stopped for now.

“Where was I?” Harry said as he leaned back in his chair and began to rock gently. “Ah, yes,” Harry smiled.

“The elves were working a bit slower than they normally would, the blizzard made their toy factory very cold and it was hard to keep warm. One little elf named Dobby began to worry one day, knowing that if they didn’t pick up on their work soon, they may not make the dead line for Christmas Eve, when Santa makes his deliveries,” Harry closed his eyes as he pictured his old friend, running around in a panic in a toy factory.

“Dobby pulled on his ears, trying to calm his fears as he watched his fellow workers. They were rugged up in coats, scarves, gloves and with their warmest slippers and still, they felt the chill from outside.”

_‘Oh Dobby must help Santa, he must find a way,’_

“The little elf said as he hurried through the factory. Through his panic, he didn’t see the equally worried Santa and ran straight into him,”

 _‘Santa sir, Dobby is very sorry.’_

“The elf said as he scrambled to his feet,” 

_‘Dobby did not see you, I’m a bad elf!’_

“Santa laughed and smiled down upon his elf,” 

_‘Tell me, what has gotten Dobby in such a rush?’_

“Santa asked the little elf who was still pulling on his ears,”

_‘Dobby is very worried, Santa sir. He is worried that the elves are too cold to keep working and Santa will miss Christmas. Oh, those poor children!’_

_‘Oh, never fear little Dobby’ Santa said with a smile. ‘The Elves always make it on time,’_

“Dobby looked up at Santa and noticed the worried look behind the smile he gave. Nodding his head, Dobby moved on, but a plan was formulating in his mind. He had to help somehow, but wasn’t sure exactly how,” Harry paused for a moment and looked at his boys, who looked like they were fighting their sleepy eyes to listen to the story.

“What did he do Daddy?” Albus said softly before yawning and laying his head down on the pillow.

Smiling, Harry went back to his story. “Dobby paced his little office in the factory, thinking hard about how to solve this problem. The fire burned brightly in the fireplace and Dobby began to get very warm. He took off his coat and hat and placed them on a little chair and resumed his pacing.”

_‘If I could just find a way to get the warmth from this room into the whole factory…’_

“Dobby thought as he paused for a moment and looked out of his window and all the elves working as fast as they could, despite how cold it was. Sighing, Dobby resumed his pacing and…”

“But that’s silly Dad!” James said as he sat up straighter in bed. “If they can use magic, why not just cast a warming charm?”

Harry chuckled. “Not all magic is the same,” 

“But if those elves are like ours, then they should have their own magic,” James pointed out and Harry grinned at his son. It was just like James to point out the flaws in any story, something he realised from the times he told his son the stories of growing up in Hogwarts.

“Yes, but just like our Elves here have different magic to us, these little elves have a magic of their own and sometimes that particular magic just doesn’t compare to ours,” Harry explained and James huffed as he folded his arms and laid back frown with a frown upon his face.

“Magic should be the same everywhere,” James grumbled and Harry shook his head, but still wore a smile.

Once again, Harry leaned back and gently rocked his chair as he continued his story. “Dobby’s pacing was only making him feel warmer in his small office, so he decided to slip off his little fluffy shoes. Resuming his pacing, his eyes were on the floor in front of him as he concentrated. He then caught sight of his socks, it wasn’t something that elves normally wore, but he met a boy once that gave him a sock and never forgot that moment or what it meant. It was then that Dobby got very excited and ran from his office, ignoring the freezing air that greeted him,”

_‘Santa, SANTA!’_

“Dobby cried out as he spotted the tall man with a long silvery beard,”

_‘I know what to do now to help the other elves,’_

“As Dobby reached Santa, the tall man bent down low and Dobby whispered into Santa’s ear. When Dobby was finished, Santa gave a huge belly laugh,”

_‘You know Dobby; I think that is a wonderful idea!’_

“Santa and Dobby then went in search for…”

“What is it Daddy, what are they looking for?” Albus was bouncing on his knees excitedly and James was shaking his head at his brother. James was about to say something, but Harry stopped him with a look.  
“Just wait till I finish the story,” Harry said and helped Albus get back into his bed and tucked him in again.

“It wasn’t hard to find what they were looking for, as every year; thousands of wishes came in for this item, then quickly changed. The elves grumbled every year that they wasted their time making such gifts as their collection grew every year. But Dobby threw himself into a huge pile and began pairing up the items,”

_‘Dobby, you do realise that they are all oddly matched?’_

“Santa queried and Dobby gave an enthusiastic nod.”

_‘Yes sir, Dobby is very aware, but this is what makes it so much more fun. It makes things much brighter and happier,’_

“Again, Santa laughed at this strange little elf, but allowed him to continue. Soon enough, they had more than enough to go around and then they piled them into a box to take out to the other elves. Santa let Dobby make the announcement and Dobby nervously stood on a table before the hard working little elves.”

“Clearing his throat, Dobby began to get the attention of all the little elves. One by one, the elves stopped what they were doing and a murmur amongst the elves could be heard.”

_‘If I could have your attention, please,’_

“Dobby said and the murmuring died down as the other elves looked from Dobby to Santa and back again.”

_‘Santa has given Dobby permission to give you all a pair of these,’_

“Dobby held up a pair of socks up in the air.”

 _‘What do we need socks for?’_  
“Yelled out one elf and the others nodded their heads in agreement.”

“Dobby nervously looked around, but then held his head up high, pulling all his confidence up.”

_‘Because wearing a pair of these will warm your feet, warm feet makes warm bodies and we can all work much faster,’_

“The other elves began to laugh at Dobby and he slumped his shoulders,”

“Poor Dobby,” Albus whispered as he wiped a tear away from his eye and sniffled softly. “He was only trying to help,”

“Are you crying?” James sat up in his bed. “It’s only a story!”

“But they shouldn’t laugh at Dobby,” Albus said sadly. James giggled at his little brother, earning him a stern look from Harry. James stopped giggling straight away and Harry shifted and moved to lie down next to Albus in his bed.

“They really shouldn’t laugh at Dobby, you know why?” Harry whispered to Albus who shook his head. James turned to his side and propped his head up in his hand to look at his dad as he continued the story.  
“Well, as the other elves laughed, Santa came to stand behind Dobby and placed a soft hand on his shoulder. He kicked one of his boots off his foot and propped it up on the table beside Dobby and soon enough, all the elves before him stopped laughing and stared at Santa,”

_‘In this kind of weather, Mrs Claus makes me wear two pairs of socks,’_

“Santa said softly, though his voice carried over the factory as if he was shouting,”

_‘I do believe that Dobby’s suggestion will help you all greatly, if you just give it a try,’_

“The elves began to murmur amongst themselves, some shaking their head, some just looking up the front. But one brave little elf stepped forward and picked a pair of socks out of the box and unfolded them,”

_‘They are odd?’_

“The little elf questioned and Dobby gave her a little smile and a shrug,”

_‘To be more festive,’_

“Dobby replied and watched as the little elf took off her shoes, slipped on the socks then slipped her feet back into her shoes. The whole room was silent as everyone watched the little elf. Slowly, she turned and began walking back to her spot where she was making teddy bears. Every eye was following her, but before she made it back to her spot, she suddenly stopped, turned around, and ran back to Dobby,”

_‘May I have another pair?’_

“She asked and Dobby nodded. Putting another pair of sock on, the little elf sighed, but smiled,”

_‘Ah, that is so much better,’_

“She said then skipped back to her spot on the production line, started up her machine, and began working. Everyone was still watching her as she began to hum the tune of a Christmas carol and work. Then suddenly, all the elves rushed forward and began picking sock out of the box.”

_‘I think you may need some more,’_

“Santa said to Dobby as he placed his foot back into his boot, winked and turned to leave. Dobby hurried off in the other direction and went back to collect more socks. Upon his arrival, he was faced with fighting elves as they tried to claim the last few socks in the box.”

_‘Dobby has more socks,’_

“He called out and was greeted with a rush from the other elves. Dobby smiled as he watched all the other elves put their socks on and return to work. An hour had passed and Dobby was still standing in the same spot, grinning this time as he watched a few of the elves removing their hat and coats,”

_‘Excellent thinking Dobby,’_

“Santa said from behind Dobby,”

_‘You saved Christmas this year,”_

“When Santa noticed that Dobby was going to protest, he raised his hand and Dobby stopped to listen to Santa.”

_‘You allowed the elves to do something that we lose every year,'_

“Santa looked out over the working elves that were just putting the last finishing touches onto some toys and boxing them up,”

_‘You let them believe in something. Do the socks really help?’_

“Santa asked and shrugged,”

_‘Sometimes they do, other times it doesn’t matter how many layers of clothing you have on, the cold always manages to get through. But because you let them believe in something again, it helped them all to believe that they were warmer and that made the work faster and harder,'_

“Santa smiled and checked his watch”

_‘Oh dear, I best be going. Are the reindeer all set to go?’_

“He asked another elf who had just approached them,”

_‘Yes sir, but…'_

_‘But what?’_

“Santa asked the other elf who looked at Dobby. Santa’s head turned and Dobby began pulling on his ears nervously again.”

_‘Dobby thought that Santa could give something a little extra to the children this year,’_

“Santa raised his brow at Dobby as he began to walk towards his sleigh. He saw the extra sack, right at the back and gave a huge belly laugh,”

_‘Very good Dobby, very good,'_

“Santa said as he sat in his sleigh and took hold of the reigns. All the elves came rushing out and some placed the last of the presents into Santa’s present sack and tied it up,”

_‘Thank you Dobby,’_

“Santa called out as he snapped his reigns and called out to his reindeer. The elves cheered as they watched Santa take off into the air. Once Santa was gone, all the elves became silent again. Then all the elves shouted out,”

_‘THREE CHEERS FOR DOBBY!'_

_‘HIP HIP,’_

_“HOORAY!’_

“Dobby grinned as he looked at all the cheering elves, it wasn’t every day you get told that you helped to save Christmas, but better than that, was the fact that his fellow elves were not laughing at him anymore. They were cheering and very proud of him and that was all he could ever want for Christmas,” Harry finished and saw that Albus’s eyes were closed, but James was still staring at his Dad.

“What was in the other sack?” Albus asked without opening his eyes.

“What do you think?” Harry countered and Albus smiled a sleepy smile. James shook his head and lay back down on his pillow. ‘Good night Albus,” Harry whispered and kissed his forehead softly then climbed out of his bed. 

“G’night Dad,” Albus mumbled as he rolled over in his bed. Harry moved across the room to James’s bed and tucked him back into bed properly.

“It’s just a story, right Dad?” James asked and Harry chuckled.

“What do you think?” Harry smiled as he repeated his question to James who looked puzzled at his father. “Good night James,” Harry said and placed a kiss on his forehead. “See you in the morning,”

“Yeah, ‘night Dad,” James whispered as he watched his father turn off their light and left the room.

It took James a while to fall asleep; he was thinking about Dobby and the socks and wondered if it was true. Finally, James’s eyes became droopy and he fell to sleep.

~~*~~

Waking to the smell of cooking coming from the kitchen was rare for her and Ginny smiled in her sleep as she began to wake up. She loved Christmas morning and it was a tradition that Harry and the boys would wake her up with Breakfast in bed. She stirred and turned to lie on her back when her eyes sprang open wide.

She had forgotten her present to Harry last night and realised she was still dressed in a bow and nothing else. Hurrying out of bed, she ripped the bow off, slipped into her nightdress, and hurried back under her covers. Laying back down she closed her eyes just in time to hear the whispers at her door.

Harry opened the door softly as the boys tip toed into the room, grinning at each other.

“I, 2, 3” James whispered and Ginny grinned.

“HAPPY CHRISTMAS MUMMY!” The boys shouted and Ginny pretended to wake up shocked and confused, and turned to face her sons.

“Oh, Happy Christmas boys,” Ginny replied and smiled at the Santa face that was made out of bacon, eggs, toast and fried tomatoes. “Oh, boys!” Ginny exclaimed as she sat up in bed and they placed the breakfast tray carefully beside her. “This is wonderful,”

She gave her boys a kiss each on their cheeks as they beamed at her. “Hurry up okay, cause we want to open our presents, but Dad won’t let us till you are ready,” Albus said in a rush and Ginny giggled.

“Alright,” She said and looked up at Harry. “James, can you take Lily and Albus and wait for us out in the living room?” 

“Sure,” James said, looking rather happy for the morning as he was never an early riser.

She watched as James took a careful hold of his baby sister and Albus’s hand and left the room before raising a questioning brow at her husband. “And just what was that all about?”

“What do you mean?” Harry asked as he sat down beside her and pinched a bit of bacon off her plate, and popped it into his mouth. “Glad to see you woke up in time to get dressed,”

Ginny blushed and shook her head. It amazed her that even though she had been married to Harry for years now, she still blushed when he looked at her a certain way. “James is never happy in the morning Harry, so what story did you tell the boys last night?”

Harry chuckled and was about to say something when they heard a loud BANG, CRASH and a squeal from Lily.

Harry and Ginny both sat frozen for a second before leaping off the bed, Ginny’s breakfast crashing to the floor. They ran out of the room, down the short hall and down the stairs. The portrait of Mrs Black began screaming out profanities and but Harry and Ginny ignored it as they rounded the corner and froze.

Lily was safe in her rocker, still squealing happily as she pulled on some socks that were on her feet. Albus was on his back, covered in water and flowers that has spilled onto him from the table he had crashed into with Ginny’s broken vase beside him.

James was standing over him, laughing and Ginny clutched a hand to her chest as Albus sat up but then Ginny realised that he was laughing too.

“What on earth happened here?” Ginny asked as she let out her breath that she hadn’t realised she had been holding.

“It was his fault,” James said as he helped his brother up and Harry began fixing up the table and vase.

“Was not,” Albus said, still giggling. “You got in my way,”

“What were you doing?” Harry asked. “You could have hurt your sister!”

“But they were just sitting there Dad!” Albus whined. “It isn’t our fault,”

“What was just sitting there?” Ginny asked as she picked Lily up from her rocker, wondering where the socks had come from.

“These,” James said and both Harry and Ginny looked down as the boys raised the pant legs of their pyjamas and revealed their bright, mismatched socks.

Harry looked shocked and Ginny raised her brow at Harry. Looking over to his wife, Harry shook his head and shrugged, not knowing where the socks had come from.

“But that doesn’t explain the broken table and vase and Albus underneath them,” Harry said and Albus giggled again.

“Watch,” He said and ran over to the stairs. “Look Lily, look,” He called out and Ginny watched as her lilt girl turned her head towards her brother.

Taking a huge run, Albus slid across the wooden floor. “Weeeeeeeeeeeee,” Albus shrieked and Lily squealed excitingly at her brother as he whirled past them and Harry rushed to catch his son before he smashed into the wall.

“I’m floor surfing,” Albus said to his dad with another giggle. “It was socks, wasn’t it Dad, in the extra sack?”

Harry looked puzzled and so did Ginny. “Of course it was,” James said as he slid over to where his brother and father stood. “But it was just a story. Dad put the socks under the tree last night, didn’t you Dad?”

Harry shook his head and looked over to Ginny who was staring at them all with a funny look. “Well, I think we’ve had enough excitement for now,” Ginny finally said. “Let’s get some breakfast before opening up some presents,” she said and moved to walk back towards the kitchen.

“Dobby is real, isn’t he?” Albus asked Harry and Ginny stopped dead in her tracks and turned slowly to look at her husband.

Harry crouched down, coming face to face with Albus. “Dobby was real,” Harry said sadly. “Your brother is right; it was just a story,”

“But the socks,” Albus said and Harry stood up. “Come on boys; let’s get something to eat,”

Albus was still looking at his feet, even though he was being pushed towards the kitchen. “He is real,” he said under his breath, and then another noise could be heard making them all stop dead in their tracks and look up at the roof, as if they could see something.

“SANTA!” cried Albus and he rushed back to the lounge and jumped up on it to look out of the window. Everyone followed Albus and peered up at the sky. Snow was gently falling and the distinct sound of bells could be heard. “Where is he?” Albus said as he tried to see further out of the glass.

“There’s nothing there,” Ginny said and ushered the boys away from the window. “Come on, let’s go into the kitchen,” Reluctantly, the boys pushed away from the window and followed their mum.  
Harry lingered at the window a moment, still looking for the source of the bells, but couldn’t find anything. Sighing, he pulled the curtains back into place and then remembered the portrait. Turning, Harry couldn’t remember when the portrait had stopped shrieking and turned to look at it and gasped.

Where the portrait should have been sitting, was now just an empty space. The wallpaper behind it looked pristine and out of place with the rest of the room painted a light blue colour.

“KREACHER,” Harry yelled and a moment later, he heard a loud pop.

“Yes Master,” the old elf said and Harry turned to face him. 

“Where is the portrait of Mrs Black?” he asked.

“Its gone sir,” Kreacher replied and stared up at his master.

“I can see that,” Harry said. “But how?”

“Magic sir,” Kreacher said and Harry frowned.

“Yes, but HOW?” Harry said in frustration.

“I am old sir; I have no desire to listen to her any longer so I got rid of her sir. Would you like Kreacher to put her back?”

“Ah, no. But how did you remove it?” Harry asked.

“Were you not listening sir? By magic,” Kreacher said in his own tired, but frustrated sigh.

“I don’t understand,” Harry said and Kreacher blinked up at Harry.

“Elf magic stuck the portrait to the wall, elf magic took it down. Consider it a gift sir,” Kreacher replied.

“But we’ve been trying to remove that for years. Why didn’t you ever do that before?” 

“Because no-one asked me to sir,” Kreacher replied.

“We have,” Harry said disbelievingly.

“No sir, I was asked how to remove it, but never to actually remove it sir,” Kreacher gave Harry a tired smile. “But it was different times back then, Kreacher knows better now and the little masters do not need to know that woman. They looked very happy, didn’t they sir?” Kreacher asked and Harry smiled down at the elf.

“Yes they did,” Harry said and watched the old elf nod.

“Is there anything else sir?” Harry shook his head. “Very well. Happy Christmas sir,”

“Happy Christmas Kreacher,” Harry said and the elf disappeared. Shaking his head, Harry made his way into the kitchen. Leaning against the doorframe, he listened as Albus re-told the story that he told the boys last night, Lily was in her high chair playing with a sock in her hand, and James was sitting on the counter, grinning at his brother.

Harry knew that grin; he walked around the counter and whispered into James’s ear. “You did the socks and the bells?”

James shrugged. “We all have to believe in something,” he whispered back. “Right dad?”

“Right you are, son, right you are,” Harry chuckled and hugged his son.

It was sometime later as James watched his brother rip open a present and was wowed about receiving a toy version of the Hogwarts express that he allowed himself to think about Dobby once again. He wasn’t sure at what point he remembered the real story about Dobby, but he knew that it was Hugo that told him and not his father. 

Harry had never spoken about Dobby before and James understood why, but he wanted to give something to his brother, but most of all to his dad. Dobby saved his father and a few others and died doing what he believed was right. He was a great friend to his dad so this Christmas, he allowed his Dad to remember and be happy about Dobby and not be so sad. Dobby will always live on in stories like the one that was told to him last night and as he looked down at his feet, he finally appreciated the socks, and what they really meant.


End file.
